Candice and Sneasel
by WitChan
Summary: A luxurious story between Candice and Sneasel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters and this story contains Nudity so enjoy reading it.

It was a normal night in Snowpoint City and it looked perfectly normal despite having lots of snow around the city and inside Snowpoint's Gym, it was a woman named Candice that was setting up her poke balls on a small, wooden dresser and she was planning on using them tomorrow in order to battle various trainers inside her Gym since she used the internet to invited almost each and every one of them in Sinnoh.

"Can't wait to battle tomorrow." the raven-haired woman was getting all excited while she is starting to do jumping jacks in order to get into perfect shape, and then she smells an awful foul odor that was coming out of her armpits which reached onto her nose. "Looks like I need to take a hot shower first right before tomorrow."

After her comment, the Ice-type Gym Leader stripped off her clothing as fast as possible and as soon as she was done, the raven-haired woman was bare naked and she raced right inside her bathroom in order to take a hot shower. As her running made a slight earthquake inside her room, one of the poke balls suddenly falls down from the wooden dresser and it cracked wide open, just to reveal one of Candice's Pok mon that is none other than Sneasel.

The Ice-type Pok mon looked extremely confused of why it was out of the poke ball without seeing its master and since Candice isn't here with it, Sneasel makes a worried expression on its face and with that in mind, the Ice-type Pok mon used to hang around with Candice ever since last year, making its other teammates extremely jealous of the Ice-type Pok mon, especially Abomasnow since Candice doesn't really spent quality time with her signature Pok mon despite having it as her very first Pok mon as Snover and the giant yeti Pok mon was furious that Sneasel was spending more quality time with Candice out in the deep snow.

After reminiscing a bit, Sneasel climbed right into the fluffy bed and laid down with an even more worried expression on its face, hoping that Candice would show up inside the room then five minutes later, the Ice-type Pok mon sensed a steamy cloud that was making its entrance inside the room slowly and other than laid down while seeing the cloud, Sneasel lifts its body up while jumping off the bed and walks out of the room in order to follow the trail of the cloud, just to see why it came inside the room.

As far as Sneasel trailed the steamy cloud slightly far away within one minute, the Ice-type Pok mon eventually reaches onto a door that was blowing out the hot steamy cloud in the first place and once Sneasel entered inside the door, a giant, foggy cloud appeared right into Sneasel's face with a bit of dangerous pressure, making it blink its eyes rapidly and after the fog disappeared a bit since the Ice-type Pok mon opened the door, the Ice-type Pok mon sees a shadow inside a large curtain, moving slightly as if it were dancing and Sneasel looked curious right before investigating it, then the Sneasel looked totally shocked after moving the curtains slightly and the shadow that was dancing under it was other than Candice, as if it made the Ice-type Pok mon even more shocked that she was bare naked and Candice was a bit surprised that her Pok mon somehow got out of its poke ball.

" Sneasel... what are you doing here? " the Ice-type Gym Leader suddenly blushed while revealing her naked body to her own Pok mon, as if she'd never done it to her Ice-type Pok mon before, then Sneasel hops right inside the shower with its trainer and stared at her body while holding her left leg all of a sudden. "Looks like you wanted to play with me more often, huh? Well, how about helping me rub my entire body with a scrub while I'm using another scrub to rub your entire body and that sounds like a playful thing between us, right? "

With Candice's slightly explicit comment, she grabs another hanging scrub just to let Sneasel hold it in order to rub her body with it, then she bends down on the ground, revealing her buttocks and her crotch right in front of Sneasel and the Ice-type Pok mon starts rubbing its trainer's buttocks, making Candice blush even more deeply in red while her Pok mon was rubbing it softly, then the Ice-type Pok mon traveled all the way down to the crotch in order to rub it and while feeling the tickle inside her crotch, Candice makes several gasps out of her mouth that her crotch was getting rubbed softly and despite that, Candice was enjoying it.

"That feels so good, Sneasel... "Candice said with a sudden explicit moan.

After rubbing her crotch with the scrub at least three minutes, its master then lays down on her back while the water was pouring down on her throat, then Sneasel climbs right onto its master's stomach while sitting on it and starts rubbing Candice's slightly massive breasts while its trainer starts rubbing on the Ice-type Pok mon s entire body and while rubbing each other, both Candice and Sneasel made an even more joyful expression on their faces and after each minute of rubbing each other sensually, it was getting so deeply intense that it might possibly never end.

"Oh, Sneasel... "Candice said with an explicit moaning accent as she really enjoyed doing this to Sneasel and the Ice-type Pok mon also enjoyed playing with its trainer in an explicit way.

As the sensual scrubbing continues while looking onto each other's face, both Candice and Sneasel felt like this is the only thing that was so passionate and special right between the two and they were sharing a much more closer bond together other than getting involved in a Pok mon battle or spending quality time with each other that doesn't involve in sexual activities like the one they're doing right now. After scrubbing each other after a measly fifteen minutes plus drying each other off with a large towel, both Candice and Sneasel went inside the room and climbed right inside the fluffy bed as if they were trying to get some sleep and Candice felt comfortable by laying down inside her bed along with Sneasel laying on her stomach, despite being naked right near a heavily cold window that was three inches away from the bed since her blanket isn't pretty warm enough, due to Snowpoint City's curse of having permanent snow along with cold temperature.

"I love you, Sneasel." said Candice as she quickly gives Sneasel a kiss on cheek, then lays her head back down on her pillow.

Both Candice and Sneasel are now falling asleep and waiting for tomorrow just to see what's really happening between them, the rest of the Ice-type Pok mon and the trainers Candice invited inside her Gym by gathering invitations from the internet and as long as Candice and Sneasel are still together, both of them might possibly have another bond with each other in a sexual way.

The End 


End file.
